


Because It's There

by Yashitsu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crying, Jon and Martin have a cameo, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Tentacle Rape, slight body horror, vague mpreg implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashitsu/pseuds/Yashitsu
Summary: The anglerfish has been there since the first episode. Someone had to fuck it.
Relationships: Angler fish/original male character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Because It's There

**Author's Note:**

> Please respect my boundaries by not reading this fic if you are under 18.

It's late. He's tired. He's kinda drunk. Not at his best, his sharpest. That's probably why he doesn't think much of hearing a voice from an alley ask him for a cigarette. He stops walking, takes out the pack from his pocket, and turns to the source of the voice. A person is standing a few steps up a narrow staircase in the alleyway, their face shrouded in shadow. He just grunts his assent to the figure, holding out a cigarette to them. The figure doesn't move, so he steps closer, up the staircase. One step, two—

His wrist is suddenly grasped, soon followed by his waist. Before he can cry out, something firmly covers his mouth, something warm and a bit slimy. Suddenly, it's like the pints he'd had at the pub had been virgin daiquiris, fear clearing his head instantly. He struggles, but the thing holding on to him is strong, whatever it is, and it doesn't move an inch. As he's pulled further into the shadows, he screams, but the sound is completely muffled and doesn't reach the deserted street.

He finds himself pressed back-first against the rough brick of the alleyway, more strange, warm things holding him there. He can't see a damn thing, so he can only guess what they are. They're smooth and muscular, and where they touch his bare skin, they leave behind a thin slime. He shudders. This is utterly fucked. He's gone from having drinks with his mates to being dragged into an alley by a fucking monster. He hadn't thought monsters were real, but this had to be one. The situation gets significantly more fucked when he feels the thing's, well, they've got to be tentacles, don't they, slide under his clothes. He struggles again in panic, but it gets him nowhere. He shudders at the feeling of the slimy goddamn things touching him all over. He jolts and gasps when one worms its way into his pants, brushing against his cock. Bitterly, he thinks of a joke he always annoys his friends with; _I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going._

He's still really hoping it's not actually that, right up until the tip of the exploring tentacle actually finds his hole. A fresh jolt of terror goes through him. It feels way too fucking thick. He's had a few girls finger his ass a bit in the past, and that was nice, but this? No way. No fucking way, that thing is literally gonna tear him apart. He tries his damnedest to struggle, but there's nowhere he can move at all, pinned to the wall by the monster's strength. He lets out a muffled yelp as he hears fabric tearing, realizing the thing has destroyed his pants and underwear as the air hits his newly exposed skin. He whimpers in terror as the thing wraps more tentacles around his legs, hoisting him in the air as it spreads his thighs. The tentacle probing at his ass is insistent, massaging his hole in a way that makes him shiver in more than just fear. Still, it's mostly fear. He does not want a giant fucking tentacle shoved up his ass in a pitch-black alleyway. He closes his eyes, tears starting to slip from them, and desperately tries begging the monster, despite not being able to really talk with the tentacle covering his mouth. As if it would understand English anyway. He tenses as the tentacle leaves his hole, certain it's about to be plunged in.

Instead, he finds himself letting out a surprised moan as he feels something caress his chest instead. He flinches as the tentacle—which feels smaller than the ones holding him up and the one that had been prodding at his ass—flicks over a nipple. Its movements stop for a moment, as if the monster is actually surprised, then it repeats that movement with intensity. Another tentacle starts stroking over his cock, and to his horror, he finds himself actually getting hard. This is disgusting and fucked up and wrong, why's his goddamn body responding to it!? He outright squeals as something slick and hot suddenly pushes into his ass. It's much thinner than the thing that he'd felt before, and it's pushing into him in little thrusts, deeper and deeper each time, until soon it's deeper inside him than anything ever has been. It doesn't hurt, but it feels strange and violating. Also makes him harder though, somehow. The creature adds another tendril alongside it, continuing to touch him, and his stomach sinks as he realizes it's preparing him for the thick thing he'd felt before. He's still certain he won't be able to take that without breaking in two.

By the time the small tendrils withdraw and he feels the thick tentacle return, he's fully hard, sweating and trembling, letting out tiny moans as he tries to buck his hips into the thing stroking his dick. He feels fucking crazy for doing that, fuck, he's being raped by a goddamn monster, he's terrified, but he's fucking hard and it feels fucking good. He's scared as hell as he feels the tentacle press against his entrance. It's gonna go inside him this time and he's crying again at the fear of how much it might hurt. He screams as it presses in, his voice still almost inaudible despite his best efforts. It isn't really _painful,_ but he's too overwhelmed to be relieved. The stretch is immense, and it quickly fills him far deeper than he ever has been before. He hardly even knows what he's feeling, whether it's agony or ecstasy or something else entirely, all he knows is that it makes his cock throb. He has no time to adjust before the monster is fucking him hard and fast, and he screams into the tentacle at his mouth. The sheer girth of the thing is hitting something inside him that feels amazing in a way he's never experienced before. The monster is still touching his cock, stroking more insistently now, and it's all too much. Instead of being afraid of the pain, he's afraid of the pleasure now. It's already overwhelming and it's just started. This thing really is gonna break him. He whimpers as he's mercilessly filled again and again. His orgasm comes all too soon, surprising him with how fast and hard it hits him. The monster doesn't stop, doesn't even slow down, and it's so much sensation it hurts. He's so totally overwhelmed that he can't think, can't focus on anything other than the horrible ecstasy that he both wishes would stop right now and wishes would go on forever.

He loses track of just about everything after that, lost in a haze of hellish pleasure. He mindlessly laps at the tentacle covering his mouth until the monster decides to fill his throat too, and even though he hadn't realized it, that was exactly what he was begging for. He comes again, more than once, which he thought wasn't even possible. At one point another tentacle shoves its way into his ass, which should be agonizing but instead makes him come once again on the spot. By the time it's over, he's utterly spent, not even fully conscious as the monster finally pulls away, leaving him collapsed on the stairs.

When he comes to, the glow of dawn is just starting to illuminate the clouded sky. His pants are lying next to him, utterly ruined, and he's still soaked in strange, sticky fluid that has only half dried. At least he still has his shoes. There's really nothing for it than to walk back home. His flat isn't far and it's early, so he hopes he won't be spotted. He makes it the last couple blocks back to his building, where thankfully the doorman is napping. He slips into his flat unnoticed and spends a long time in the shower thinking about what the actual fuck just happened to him. As much as it seemed like something that couldn't possibly have been real, his aching body bears the proof that it was. As he thinks about what to do next, he swears he keeps feeling something foreign move inside his stomach.

* * *

"Uh, Jon?"

"Yes, Martin?" Jon glances up from his computer to find his assistant with a nervous look on his face, which isn't unusual, but somehow his nervous energy seems even more pronounced than it is most of the time.

"We got sent another statement. About that thing on Old Fishmarket Close." Martin's face starts to go red as he speaks.

"Give it here," Jon says, holding out a hand and turning back to his monitor. He shoots an irritated look back at Martin when he doesn't hand him the statement. "What? What could possibly be so horrific that you think I'll, I don't know, implode if I read it?" Martin's face is beet red now, and he gives a nervous chuckle before answering.

"Well, you see..."


End file.
